koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Setsuna F. Seiei
Not to be confused with a Musou ☆ Stars protagonist. Setsuna F. Seiei (刹那・F・セイエイ) is the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. He is a Gundam Meister, or Gundam pilot, for an independent armed revolutionary group called Celestial Being, a group that seeks to create an unified future for Earth. They seek to reenact the plans of the departed technological genius, Aeolia Schenberg, by using their weapons to end any military conflict. During the first movements of their revolution, they rely on Veda, a super computer constructed by Aeolia nearly 200 years before Celestial Being is formed. Setsuna is actually this pilot's codename; his real name is Soran Ibrahim (ソラン・イブラヒム) and he was born in the Middle East. Setsuna was convinced at a young age that fighting in his country's war was "God's will" and it was an honor to die for it. To prove himself worthy, he killed his parents and became a child soldier in an anti-government terrorist group KPSA. While Setsuna first believed he was fighting a holy war, Setsuna felt regret and horror for the lives lost in warfare. Harsh reality had cut through his past disillusions, forcing him to fight in desperation to survive. He was about to die in battle until a Gundam pilot saved him. Thoroughly inspired by the heroic image of Gundam that day, Setsuna then fiercely desired to become the personification of what he thinks Gundam represents. Surviving the ruins of the civil war by concealing his identity, Setsuna accepts Veda's appointment of becoming a Gundam Meister to embody his new set of beliefs. As a member of Celestial Being, Setsuna struggled to accept responsibility for his past transgressions and the contradictory sounding mission of his current affiliation. He gradually matures to fight against the corrupt manipulators of Earth's political decisions with an earnest desire to change the world for peace and understanding. Together with Tieria and a handful of their former members, he helps reconstruct a second Celestial Being to protect an ideal, united future. Mission Mode Setsuna is the character every player must play for the mandatory tutorial introduction at the start of the game. During this tutorial sequence, his actions are directed by his partner, Banagher, and Amuro. He is already acquainted with them in this scenario, hinted to take place sometime in the later story arcs. He will be unlocked as a playable character after completing the subsequent mission players receive with Amuro (the first mission in Those who Understand chapter). Like other characters in the original story mode, Setsuna awakens on an unknown planet with no idea of how he got there. As he inspects his surroundings, he finds an unconscious Tiffa. Before he has the opportunity to question her, they are soon surrounded by enemy forces. Setsuna seeks to repel them himself until he encounters an investigating Amuro and Kou. Upon seeing them, he immediately demands Amuro to identify himself due to Nu Gundam's appearance. Both parties explain their circumstances when the area is cleared of danger. Tiffa informs them she senses the planet's will and they are at another world. Although Setsuna begins to act hostile towards Tiffa's supernatural senses, Amuro calms him down. Left with no other knowledge of his surroundings or a path back home, Setsuna stays with his new comrades. After meeting Chan and Kira, Ribbons transmits a taunting message to lure Setsuna out. Labeling Ribbons as the planet's defilement, he is determined to see it exterminated. For this purpose, he willingly participates in Amuro's plan of regrouping with their respective allies and dispelling conflict. Setsuna participates in an operation to attack Char and meets Banagher in person. Recognizing the young pilot as the one who supported Ribbons, Setsuna is at first suspicious of him. However, once Banagher explains his desires, Setsuna has faith in him and believes in Banagher's Gundam. He accompanies Banagher to rescue Audrey, Haman, and others from Char. Feeling that Knight Gundam is purposely inciting war without reason, Setsuna strikes him down to cut open a path for the future in the finale of the For Peace chapter. As a part of their objective to find a way back home during the For Reform chapter, Setsuna unleashes 00 Raiser's Trans-Am Burst to display the will of humanity to every unit in range. While its powers unites the worst of rivals and enemies together, the phenomenon doesn't meet with Knight Gundam's wish to completely end their conflict. Personality As said before, Setsuna seeks to become the living personification of his image of Gundam. To him, Gundam is an indomitable hero of justice, morality, and fairness, a superhero with the power to change the twisted world. Having lost his faith in what he thought was God, he believes in Gundam instead. Piloting a Gundam and participating in Celestial Being is his catharsis from his former life. He realizes he was raised to be a weapon of war and has few other talents available to him besides fighting. While he accepts his acts of violence are inexcusable and regrettable, Setsuna is motivated by his will to continue fighting for a better future of true understanding and peace. Though normally a stoic soldier dedicated to the mission, Setsuna can rashly crash through his facade of professionalism if someone bombards his set of beliefs. Due to his bloodied upbringing, he has trouble expressing himself with words. A majority of his early interactions borderline abstract gibberish to those who aren't acquainted with him or his past. When in the heat of the moment, however, Setsuna's feelings ring clear enough to invigorate his comrades. Quotes See also: Setsuna F. Seiei/Quotes Stats Setsuna has overall above average stats, averaging as one of the top ace pilots of the cast. He has one of the strongest Melee ratings in the game and a high Shot rating. His weakest stat would be his Defense, but it's still high even if it doesn't reach maximum ratings. Relations Since Setsuna is one of the initially available characters, the player's character can begin relations with him without needing to fulfill any special requirements. Setsuna has special SP attack quotes with Amuro, Kamille, Uso, Heero, Milliardo, Shinn, and Mister Bushidoh. He says special praise for Ribbons, the other Celestial Being members, and Newtypes. Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Setsuna to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - Lock on :Mobile Suit - 00 Raiser :Action - enters Trans-Am phase and uses Raiser Sword to attack a select opponent to the front. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Gundam Characters